


Sombody that i used to know....wait what

by ImmaKookieMonster



Series: Oikawa is forever alone?? but at least he has himself [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Songfic, You Have Been Warned, dont read, for some crack, i should be studying but im here, if you hate abuse of song lyrics, literally a songfic, literally ples dont read unless you're up, literally song, this is literally crack, wtf am i doing w/ life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is mad.</p><p>and betrayed.</p><p>and Iwaizumi is so done.</p><p> </p><p>or just....crack and I just decided not to study for my tests and just....crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombody that i used to know....wait what

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally crack. literally song. literally songfic quite literally songfic. anyway  
> sinners  
> please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> and comment!!

Oikawa stared at the mirror in front of him, a feeling of betrayal running through him.

 

“I thought, I thought we were perfect! What went wrong?” Oikawa sobbed as he reached out in front of him, the male before him doing the same. 

 

“No, no! We are! What are you doing?” the other cried.

 

“Oikawa, now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it’s an ache that I will still remember.” Oikawa shook his head slowly, sobbing harder.

 

“You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found out we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I’ll admit that I was glad that it was over.” Oikawa gasped at his words, reaching out once more towards his reflection, tears of pain and shock streaming down his face.

 

“But you didn’t have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and we were nothing! And I don’t even need your love! But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough. No you didn’t have to STOOP SO LOW! Have your friends collect your records and change your number. I guess that I don’t need that though, now you’re just somebody that I used to know!”

 

“Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over.” Oikawa glared at the mirror as his reflection began to sing once more. “But had me believing it was always something that I’d done. And I don’t wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go and I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody that you USED TO KNOW!”

 

“BUT YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF!” Oikawa screamed. “Make out like it never happened and we were nothing! And I don’t even NEED your love! But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough. But you didn’t have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and change your number. I guess that I don’t need that though, now you’re just somebody that I USED TO KNOW! I USED TO KNOW! SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!” 

 

“Oikawa!” The door slammed open, revealing an angry Iwaizumi. “What the fuck keep it down! Stop screaming!”

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffed, wiping his tears away.

 

“W-w-what,” Iwaizumi asked, flustered at Oikawa’s tears(not that it’s the first time he’s seen them but). 

 

“I’m done with Oikawa. Go out with me.” Oikawa glares at the his reflection, who has the NERVE to glare BACK.

 

“Ew thats disgusting who would go out with you ew.” Iwaizumi shoots Oikawa a disgusted look. “Hurry up asshole. Coach is waiting to talk to you.” With that, Iwaizumi leaves, spinning a volleyball in his hands.

  
“Oikawa!” Oikawa sobs, turning to his reflection. “I knew you’re the only one for me! I love you SOOOOO MUCH!!”


End file.
